Crazier then Normal
by smiley1852000
Summary: What happens when things get Crazier between Dean and Charlie and how will Sam react find out.


p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;" span style="font-weight: bold;"Crazier then Normal /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"br /Dean and Charlie have always got along right from the start. But Charlie was one of the few women Dean never slept with, mainly because Charlie was into girls also. Then eventually they became like brother and sister anyways./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"That's until one crazier then normal drunken, emotional night, when it all changed./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Dean isn't a chatty emotional man but on this night then normal fearless, swallow your emotion's and lock them up deep inside was quiet the opposite, and mixed with a night of drinking, it all became a very dangerous cocktail./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"It broke Charlie's heart too see him so...broken. Neither had any intensions of where the night went next. Charlie was/is/ thought she was a lesbian after all, until she woke up naked next to Dean./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"You'd almost swear it was a full moon but if it was well they'd be on a hunt not confused and cursing themselves for enjoying there night together while looking at the crappy motel ceiling. "Why couldn't this have been a bad lay or something I can't remember? " they both wished./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Maybe it was all fear of the Mark of Cain and loosing himself too the dark side. It finally broke him. Maybe bedding him was Dean fucked up way of good-bye, just like with Jo. " Charlie tried to rationalize, her crazier then normal night with Dean./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"As Dean laid beside Charlie wishing he had some crazier then normal dream he had to face the truth, so he slowly got up knowing Charlie was awake probably wishing she was really hung over and it was just the booze talking, but he also knew she drank way less and he was pretty much sober all night./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"When Dean came back he had 2 glasses of Orange juice with him, one for her one for him. He quietly put in next to Charlie as she pretended to sleep so she wouldn't look at him in all his glory. " I know your awake" Dean said getting back into bed. "thank you" she mumbled carefully reaching for the glass and her top. " Can we talk about this?" Dean asked. "no I'm good" Charlie replied refusing to ever deal with what happened causing Dean to sigh./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Once they awkwardly got dressed they went to the motel lobby to find Sam, Dean's younger brother, who oddly didn't question where they were all night. Once they found him they expected to hit the road for there next huntbut Sam had other plans. " We need some fun" Sam announced, both Charlie and Dean graoned. Sam ignored them and took Dean's keys to his beloved 1967 black Chevy Impala. " Get in" Sam almost litterally had to do./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sam finally arrived to a beach after listening to Charlie and Dean bitch and moan all the way. " The beach, are you crazy hunters aren't exactly known to surf, so we aren't exactly packed for this" Dean declaired looking at his biker boats, plaid shirt and ripped jeans he normally wears. " go in your underwear you baby, plus I grabbed towels" Sam smiled stripping as he ran to the water. Charlie and Dean awkwardly stood there until they realized be easier to join Sam then just stand there./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"As Dean and Charlie finally made there way to Sam he was invited to join a volleyball game leaving Charlie and Dean wet and semi nude alone in the water. " Great" Dean rolled his eyes."Act normal or Sam will be suspicious" Charlie splashed Dean trying to break the tensen. As Dean went to dunk Charlie a fish or seaweed shes not sure touched her leg causing her to jump into Dean's arms. " call your self a hunter" he teased before noticing here lips were just inches apart and that caused all the blood in his body/p 


End file.
